There has hitherto been known a motor drive device for driving a multi-winding motor including a plurality winding sets. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a fifth-order higher harmonic wave and a seventh-order higher harmonic wave are superimposed to lower a voltage peak so as to suppress torque ripple.
In Patent Literature 1, a current phase needs to be obtained so as to perform correction by use of the fifth-order and seventh-order higher harmonic wave components, leading to a relatively large calculation load. Further, in the process of calculating the fifth-order and seventh-order higher harmonic wave components, a calculation error may occur. Thus, there is a possibility that torque ripple cannot be controlled appropriately due to the calculation error.
Patent Literature 1: JP-2014-121189-A